The aftermath
by Nameless101nameless
Summary: Beca didn't have a happy youth, but she is happy now with Chloe. Untill tradegy strikes. Will Chloe and Beca's relationship survive a disaster? M for a reason [rape, self hurt]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything exept my imagination.

Reviews are apreciated

* * *

*POV Beca*

As always, Beca went to the gym after her shift at the radio station. She would stay there for maybe an hour, two hours tops. That night, Beca's shift ended at 10 pm. She did her usual work-out and then texted Chloe if she could come over. She showered and after that she found a text from Chloe saying that Aubrey was at Toms, her boyfriend, so it was safe for Beca to come over.

She put on her headphone and listened to one of her new mixes. She was in deep thoughts about her next mix that she didn't notice that she was followed. Beca turned right and walked into an alley. Two big-looking guys walked up to her. Beca turned around and walked out of the alley. When she did that she bumped into someone and fell on the ground. The brunette felt that she was dragged back into the alley. She looked up and saw three guys hovering over her. One of them hit her face multiple times. When she felt someone ripping her shirt, she started to fight back. But what can a tiny girl do to three big guys? Yeah, nothing. She screamed at the top of her lungs until she felt metal pressing on her throat. She looked down and saw one of the guys holding a knife.

"One more word and I'll slid your throat" he hissed. Beca looked at him in fear. The other men ripped the rest of her clothes off. When she was fully naked, she heard a belt being unbuckled. She was pushed against a wall and felt a dick intruding her. It's not that she still was a virgin, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. Beca didn't scream, she only winced. The brunette took the guy's threat serious.

Then the next guy came. He bit Becas tits until they were bleeding. He turned her around so her front was pressed against the wall. She felt the dick being stuck up her ass. Beca made the mental note to, if she would come out of here, never make jokes like that again. Ever.

The third guy was the worst. She knew she would be bruised. But this guy used the knife to cut her. She felt the handle being forced into her vagina while this guy was fucking her ass. He hit her head against the wall until she passed out.

When she came by the guys were gone. She moved so her back was against the wall and she was hugging her knees while she was sobbing.

* * *

*POV Chloe*

Beca's text made Chloe smile. She knew that when Beca came home, Beca first would eat but after that they would have mind blowing sex. It sort of was their routine. Aubrey was with Tom and wouldn't come home tonight, so they could be as loud as they wanted to be for a long time now. Chloe looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30 pm. She figured that Beca would be her between 12 and 12:30. She grabbed her book and continued reading.

When she looked at the time she saw that it was past 1 am already. And Beca still wasn't there. Chloe tried to call her a couple of times but Beca never answered. Chloe started to get worried. She called all of Beca's friends to see if she maybe was with one of them. She wasn't. Chloe's last hope was that Beca was with Aubrey. Chloe knew the chances were slim but she had to try something.

"Aubrey Posen" a sleepy voice said.  
"It's me, Aubrey, Chloe" the redhead answered.  
"You better have a damn good reason fo-"  
"Is Beca with you?" Chloe cut her off.  
"No. Why is something wrong? Did you guys fight? I swear to God if she hurt you…" Aubrey said angrily.  
"No, she never came home!" Chloe started to cry.  
"What?!"  
"Can you help me look for her?"  
"Of course, I'll bring Tom and we'll go together. It's safer that way" Aubrey suggested.  
"Thanks Aubrey" Chloe mumbled and she hung up.

When Aubrey and Tom arrived at Chloe's and Aubrey's dorm, they left immediately. Chloe thought that they should go to the gym and walk from there to Chloe's place. The other two agreed. They walked the shortest route to the gym but didn't find Beca. Then Chloe remembered that she liked to take an alternative route. It was a bit longer so they could've missed her because of that.

They walked the other way and looked everywhere.  
"Couldn't she be that?" Tom asked, pointing into an alley. They walked into the alley, Tom insisted to walk in the front. He violently stopped and the girls walked right into him.  
"It's Beca" Tom stated. Chloe ran past him but she slowed down when she saw that the girl in front of her was naked. Chloe walked slowly to the naked brunette. She sat in front of Beca and tried to touch her. Beca tried to shuffle away but there was nowhere she could go so she started to hyperventilate.

"Shh," Chloe tried to calm down the girl "it's just me."

Beca looked up and Chloe saw that she was hit in her face, a lot. Beca started to wail. Chloe grabbed Tom's jacket and put it around Beca's shoulders. She helped Beca up and supported her while walking to Chloe's car.


	2. Chapter 2

Damn, still don't own anything!  
I like reviews...

* * *

"I'm going to take you to the hospital, Beca" Chloe said while putting her girlfriend in her car.  
"I don't want to. I need to shower. I feel disgusting" Beca murmured.  
Chloe shut the door and walked over to the driver's seat.  
"Babe, you're bleeding everywhere, you've clearly been raped. I need you to get checked out to make sure there's nothing wrong" Chloe said softly. Beca flinched at the word 'rape'. Chloe laid her hand on Beca's knee and tried to comfort her. Beca pulled away forcefully and tears started to slip out of her eyes. Chloe started the engine and drove off.

When they arrived at the hospital Beca wouldn't get out of the car. Chloe had to convince her that it was for the best to do this.  
Beca took Chloe's hand and had a tight grip on it. Chloe was just glad that Beca made some physical contact. She took Beca to the nurse station and told a nurse that Beca had been raped. The nurse led Chloe and Beca into a separate room and told them to wait for a doctor.  
A few minutes later two women came in and introduced themselves. Chloe didn't care about their names and was focusing on Beca.

"Ma'am, can you step out for a moment" one of the women said. Chloe nodded and started to walk to the door. Beca started to wail again and mumbled Chloe's name a few times. Chloe turned around and went back to holding Beca's hand.

The nurse in the room took the jacket off Beca. They started to take pictures of her injuries and it was then that Chloe saw that they had carved 'slut' on her back. Chloe tried not to gasp and looked up to find Beca's eyes. After that the doctor gave her a whole physical exam, just to make sure nothing was broken.

Beca got some cloths and the cops tried to talk to her but she would keep freaking out. They decided that the dna-sample would be enough and she always could testify.

Chloe took her home and Beca immediately went to the shower. Chloe e-mailed her teachers of the next day and told them she wouldn't be there due to a personal matter. A few minutes later she heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom. When she tried to walk in, she found out that the door was locked. The redhead heard Beca sobbing and went to look for the spare key.

When she walked into the bathroom Chloe saw the brunette rubbing herself raw with the washing cloth. She got under the shower with Beca and softly took the washing cloth out of the other girl's hands. Cloe picked her girlfriend up, took a towel and went to the living room.

She dried Beca off and discovered that she wasn't just bleeding because of the rubbing. Beca had also cut herself. Chloe bandaged it up and took Beca down to the bedroom. The redhead laid her girlfriend in her bed and made a move to go back to the living room. Beca grabbed her hand and tears started to form in the brunette's eyes. Chloe sat down and held her.

"Hey, I'm not going to leave you. Relax, I'll stay with you" she whispered.

Beca nuzzled herself into Chloe's chest and started sucking her thumb. Chloe smiled at how cute her girlfriend look but she corrected herself fast as she thought again of what happened today. She laid both of them down and dozed off.

She woke up in the middle of the night because of Beca's screaming. She obviously had a nightmare and Chloe tried to wake her up. When Beca finally woke up, the tears streamed down her face and she let Chloe embrace her. Chloe kissed the top of her head and said that everything would be fine. Beca started crying harder at that.

After a while Beca calmed down and dozed off and Chloe followed pretty soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update but I had way to much homework!  
Euhm... I don't know if I have mentioned it in the previous chapters but English is my second (or third(not that my french is awesome)) language.  
It's a short chapter but I hope I'm updating soon**

I don't own Pitch Perfect or Spongebob

* * *

When Chloe woke up the next morning, she didn't feel the warmth of Beca anymore. So she got up and went looking for her. Then she heard the water in the shower. The redhead walked into the bathroom and saw Beca sitting in the tub with the water running over her. Beca just sat there, hugging her knees. Chloe walked towards her and embraced her. When she felt that the water was burning and she quickly turned it off. Beca however didn't move.

"Come on Becs, you need to get out of the shower and put some clothes on." Chloe said softly.

The brunette looked up at Chloe and stood up. She walked towards Chloe's room and sat down on the bed. Chloe walked to her closet and took out some clothes for Beca. She gave the clothes to Beca and figured that she could put on the clothes herself. Beca didn't dress herself, she just sat on the bed with the clothes in her hand.

"You want help?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded. Chloe walked over to Beca and started to dress her slowly. When Chloe saw Beca's wrists, she thought of that night and knew that she would have to talk to Beca about the cutting. Beca's stomach grumbled and her cheeks turned red. Chloe started to laugh.

"I take that you're hungry?" Beca nodded. "Let's get you something to eat then." They walked to the kitchen and Chloe took some food out. Beca refused to eat so Chloe started feeding her. Even then Beca only ate a few bites

"Beca, we need to talk about you hurting yourself" Chloe said. She could see the confusion in her girlfriend's eyes. Chloe stood up, took Beca's hand and led her to the couch in the living room. When they both sat, the redhead took Beca's hands and laid them in her lap.

"Look at me, Beca" and Beca looked up, "I need you to stop hurting yourself. It's dangerous and you could die."  
Beca looked away, brought her knees up to her chest and started sobbing. "But they want me to die" Beca said.  
Chloe's heart felt heavy. "Hey, sweetie, that's not true. I don't want you to die, I can't live without you."  
"But that man said that I have to die." Beca started sobbing uncontrollably.

Chloe hugged Beca and let her cry as long as she needed. When Beca stopped, she looked up to Chloe "Can we watch tv?"  
"We can do whatever you want, Baby"

Beca took the remote and made her way through the shows until she saw something she liked. Beca snuggled in to Chloe and looked at the tv.

When Beca had fallen asleep and Chloe carried her to their bed and tucked her in. Chloe stayed with her and, after a while, Beca cuddled up to her.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, still way to much homework. But if I can chose between French and writing. That choise is easily made. I'll fail french anyway so why study?  
I figured out that one of my teachers reads this FanFic. Yes you know who you are!**

**I still don't own anything in this Fanfic**

* * *

Aubrey's POV

Although I don't like Beca, I jumped up to look for her when Chloe called. I got Tom along with the argument that we would be safer while looking for Beca.

When we found her, Chloe practically ran towards her and Beca tried to hide. Then I knew she was raped. I couldn't believe that there were people like that, of course I knew that they existed, I just didn't believe that they struck so close to home.

When Chloe got Beca to stand up and take her to the hospital, Tom and I went back to his apartment. Tom fell asleep right away and I lay in bed hoping that everything would be alright with Beca. Somehow I didn't think that was the case.

When I woke up the next morning, Tom had already left, leaving a note that he was off to class. I took a shower and did some homework. When I looked at the time, I saw that rehearsal would start in an hour. So I went to the auditorium and set everything up.

The first to arrive were Cynthia Rose and Stacie. They talked about some school stuff and more and more people started to show up. When everybody was there, I clapped in my hands to get their attention.  
"Girls, I saw the recording of regionals and there are a lot of things that have to be better if we want to get in the finals" I stated.

"Shouldn't we wait for Beca and Chloe?" Fat Amy asked.  
"Beca and Chloe aren't coming" I said.  
"Well if the two lovebirds aren't showing up, then why would we be here? I'd like a day off too. They're not the only ones who are working their asses off" Stacie said and, not surprisingly, the other girls agreed.  
"I said they weren't coming, I never said why." The girls looked up to me as I was about to finish. "Beca has gotten really sick last night and she and Chloe didn't sleep all night because of it. Now let's get back to rehearsal!"

Beca

When Beca woke up, she found herself laying with her head on Chloe's chest. She felt uncomfortable and she knew why. She also knew it hadn't happened in a long time. She got up and walked into the bathroom, shut the door and started to sob silently.

When Chloe woke up she is surprised that she can't find Beca. She did hear someone in the bathroom. She knocked on the door and asked if everything is ok. Beca responded that she's fine but Chloe heard the tears in her voice and walked into the bathroom.

Then she saw Beca sitting in her PJ's and she walked over to Beca.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" the redhead asked.  
Beca shook her head and looked back at her knees.  
"You can tell me everything Baby. I know something's wrong. Just tell me."

Beca mumbled something in her knees.  
"What was that?" Chloe asked  
"I wet the bed" Beca looked embarrassed and put her forehead on her knees.

"That's ok, sweetie. Now, let's take those pants off you."  
"NO! Those aren't the rules. I have to stay in my wet pants, my parents said so." The brunette said.  
"But you don't want to get a rash, right?" Chloe asked.  
"My parents are right. They said so."  
"But parents aren't here now. So you can take them off now."  
"But they'll find out and punish me because I was a bad girl."  
"Ooh sweetie, we are the only ones here and I won't tell them and you also won't tell them so how will they find out?"  
"You promise they won't find out?" Chloe nodded. "Can you help me take them off?" Beca asked.  
Chloe helped Beca stand up and helped her take off her pants and underwear. The redhead helped Beca to put on a new pants and they went back to bed.

"I like you" Beca stated.  
"I like you too" Chloe answered and they fell asleep.

* * *

**Reviews make me very happy and maybe even get me to study. Think about the future people!**


End file.
